Anything For You
by onemilliongoldstars
Summary: Jesse St. James- Hollywood's biggest star. Rachel Berry- up and coming Broadway diva and bohemian freedom fighter. When these two meet, stars will collide and the threads of fate will twist together forever. For bandtogetherandfight's CtW Challenge.


**Title: Anything For You.**

**Rating: T**

**Author: DreamsofRay**

**Challenge: bandtogetherandfight's Change The World Challenge. **

**Summary: Jesse St James- Hollywood's biggest star. Rachel Berry- up and coming Broadway diva and bohemian freedom fighter. When these two meet, stars will collide and fates will twist unimaginably. bandtogetherandfight's CtW Challenge for charity.**

**Disclaimer: really… I mean, **_**seriously? **_** I don't think so, do you? Things would be different if I did.**

**xxx **

It was a cold day, late in November. No snow had fallen yet, but there was a crispness to the air that threatened the fall of winter, which was just around the corner.

Kurt had already started to decorate the flat, with tinsel and a scouring the internet for the best place to buy their tree this year. Rachel joked that they could probably start up a store with the amount or hat, gloves, scarves, ear muffs and winter coats they had lying around already and Kurt had simply laughed her off and insists that she ditch her old purple scarf and where the new, deep red woolly he had bought her.

The buzzing in the pocket of her jeans was obvious and she had to pause on the busy New York street to check the text message that Kurt had sent her.

_Can you stop and get the NYP while you're out? Oh, and try and get some tinsel too!_

Rachel laughed aloud before shoving the item back in her pocket and setting off through the crowds. Some of her friends were completely against the use of cells, something about them being unnatural, but she tended to keep hers on her for her own peace of mind and in case Kurt needed her. Pushing her way through the street, she stopped to grab an NYP from a news stand, as Kurt had commanded and then bundled the paper under her arm as she made her way back to her flat, pinning in her number to the security pad, glad to get in out of the cold.

Shaking her hands to get the circulation going again, she pulled off her beret and started up the stairs, scanning the front page of the paper as she went, scoffing at the huge photograph that took up the front page.

The man was ducking away from photographers, curled hair trapped beneath a dark hood, presumably to keep out the cold, and steely blue eyes brooding as they gazed out at the paparazzi. He was being hustled away from the crowd, from what she could see, and towards a jet plane in the distance, his bags being pulled by several assistants around him. Checking the script below the picture, she read the name aloud.

"Jesse St James."

Her brows furrowed and she realised that Kurt had mentioned the star a few times during rants about gorgeous men. She realised, suddenly, where she recognised his face from. It was plastered around Times Square, sporting a cocky, sexy grin, one stray curl falling down over his forehead and a tailored black Armani suit clinging to him. She vaguely remembered seeing tourists posing in front of some of the smaller billboards and scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

Reading downwards, she started at the article relating to the picture.

_Jesse St James, famous star of the screen, had to be ushered through airport security by ten armed guards a few days ago, on his way to his flash LA apartment. He was escorted to his private jet through crowds that were practically baying for his blood, but the star did not seem too bothered. He only smiled, enigmatically. _

_We caught up with St James himself and his co-star, the fabulous Brooke Jones for an interview about the new film, Riveria, which is sure to break all box office records…_

Rachel tore her gaze away, shaking her head and trying to push away the slight twist of jealousy she felt in her gut, when she noticed a smaller column on the right.

_Jason Forest, gay rights lawyer and gay, killed in mugging_.

Letting out a sharp breath, she pushed through her front door and slammed the paper, hard, onto the coffee table, causing Kurt's pile of _Vogues_ to jump off the table with a thump.

"Rachel!" Kurt appeared out at the bedroom doorway and moved to close the front door behind her, glancing with annoyance at the clump of magazines on the floor. "What happened?"

She pointed at the paper with one finger, glowering at it like it had done her some grave harm and said, angrily. "Just look at that Kurt! Jesse St James, some A-Lister, gets the full front page, when _another_ attack on the LGBT community gets a column. A _column_ Kurt!"

"Okay…" Kurt reached across her warily, taking the paper and reading it quickly, before saying. "Well, it is Jesse St James Rache."

"_What_?" Rachel demanded, grabbing the paper from him and glaring at him.

"Look, Rachel, I know it bugs you, but you have to deal with it, Jesse St James and people like him are always going to be ahead of people like us. It's what the public want, what the _government _want."

"And that makes it okay?" Rachel collapsed back into the couch and looked up at her friend.

"I didn't say that," Kurt continued, calmly. "But you can't blame the paper Rache, they have to report what the public want."

"It's the third attack on the LGBT community this month. It's increasing Kurt, everyone can see it. There's some sadistic people out there that want to hurt LGBTs and _no one_ is saying anything."

"Isn't that why we're going to the LGBT march tomorrow?" Kurt soothed and scooped the paper up in his hand, sashaying back into the kitchen and calling. "I got Blaine to agree to come by the way."

"Good," Rachel huffed, her temper ruffled. "I don't understand why he didn't want to in the first place."

"Oh you know what Blaine's like," Kurt breezed back into the room and handed her a glass of water, the paper still in the kitchen and bent down to pick up his _Vogues_. "Ever since that incident when he was at High School he's never been too forward, too _out_."

"He should be proud." Rachel's conviction was slowly falling with each gulp of water she took, the anger leaving her slowly.

"He is," Kurt perched beside her. "He just doesn't like showing it."

"If you say so," Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back, relaxing into the couch.

"That's right honey," Kurt patted her knee softly. "You keep all the anger pent up, you can let it out tomorrow. Now, do you want white Christmas lights, or blue?"

**Xxx**

By twelve noon the next morning, the march was well underway. Banners swayed, voices shouted and excitable college students pumped their fist. Rachel, wrapped up in one of the many coats Kurt had insisted she buy, glanced over her shoulder to see Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, a dark haired guy with a slightly nervous expression, walking hand in hand, both chanting along with their fellow marchers. Smiling at them, she leaned forward again as a ripple of complaint ran down the group.

"What is it?" She asked a guy beside her, who replied, in a gruff voice.

"The police are trying to stop us, the plan is to push past them. We cant just let them stop us or we'll have failed before we even started."

Rachel nodded just as a push through her into the woman in front of her, turning, she was suddenly awash in a crush of people trying to clamber over each other and get to the police ahead of them. The chant that had originally been running down the group shattered into a thousand angry voices, shouting and screaming and she was thrown angrily into a woman in a leopard skin coat as people tried to push her. Trying to struggle through the crush of people, she cried out as someone knocked her harder and she was sent to the ground, her hands barely catching her on the rough cement.

"Hey!" She cried out as people tried to swarm around her and cursed loudly until a large, warm hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice, like melted chocolate, asked as the unknown figure pulled her through the crowds and into an alley way where a few others had taken refuge from the riot that was starting.

"What happened?" She glanced out at the street. "It was going so well."

"There were quite a few people in there who were there just to cause trouble I think. It cant be helped. Are you okay?" The warm hand grasped her elbow and pulled her around to face a tall figure.

His hood was up, but from where she was she could see him easily. The trademark curled hair was a little dishevelled and his dark jeans and jacket were far from the crisp Armani suits and skinny jeans she was used to seeing him in, but he was still recognisable. The eyes were the same, filled with a touching concern that made her melt on the spot and his mouth was twisted with worry.

"Jesse St James." Was all she said and a wry smile came to his face.

"Not suffering from memory loss then I gather." He remarked, smiling at her and she shook her head.

"Were you in the march?"

"I was yes," He allowed and Rachel's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"But… you're… you're so…"

"Famous?" He joked, looking a little uncomfortable and pulled a hand through his hair, pushing the hood down as he went.

"I was going to say mainstream actually."

"Mainstream huh?" He laughed at that, his smile more genuine. "Cant say I've ever been called that before."

"First time for everything." She remarked flippantly and then shook her head. "I just cant believe you're an LGBT supporter. Aren't you supposed to look the other way and pretend it isn't happening like everyone else?"

He frowned slightly. "I'm actually a strong supporter of the LGBT community."

"_Really_? And here was me just thinking you were a stuck up jerk." The words slipped out before she could stop them and he rose one eyebrow expertly.

"Well, I seem to have truly offended you. Maybe you should let me take you to coffee to make up for it?"

Her mouth dropped open and she tried desperately to lever it back up again, bristling at the sight of his cocky eyebrow, his raised.

He thought she'd chicken out.

"As long as you're paying." She smiled smugly at him and his reply was surprisingly genuine.

"It would be my pleasure."

**Xxx**

It was so warm in the coffee shop that the windows had a light touch of condensation to them and Rachel couldn't stop herself from making a faint noise of pleasure as she entered before him. He smiled at her and ushered her to a table near the back of the shop, asking, smoothly.

"What can I get you madam?"

"A latte, soy milk." She smiled in return, peeling off her scarf. "Thank you."

"No worries."

She settled herself on her chair, pulling her coat from her shoulders and draping it over her lap. Checking her phone, her brows creased when she read a text from Kurt.

_Where are you? Are you ok?_

Replying quickly, she told him not to worry and to expect her home in an hour or so. She had just sent it when Jesse appeared behind her, passing her a cup of coffee, before sitting opposite her and cradling his own coffee.

"Everything alright?" He nodded towards her phone and she shoved the device back in her pocket, smiling.

"Yeah, it's just my housemate wondering where I am. He was with me in the protest. I told him not to worry."

"Good," Jesse took a sip of his coffee and then leant forward, steapling his fingers and resting his chin on them, his eyes intense as he gazed at her. "So, do you want to tell me your name?"

"Berry," Rachel replied, trying to push away the slight blush that threatened her. "Rachel Berry."

"Pretty," He complimented, his smile widening. "And what brings _you_ to an LGBT protest Rachel Berry?"

Fire flickered in her eyes for a moment as she answered, rather hotly. "Just because I'm straight it doesn't mean that I cant support gay rights. And I think the way the LGBT community is being treated at the moment is horrific."

"Okay," He held her hands up in mock surrender and she laughed with him for a second.

"What about you, Jesse St James, famous Hollywood star? What brings you to this protest? Am I about to have the scoop of the century?" She teased him lightly and he shook his head.

"'Fraid not, I'm still straight." He took a thoughtful gulp of his coffee and then said, slowly. "For the same reasons as you I guess. I don't want to be one of those people just sat there doing nothing about it."

"Not sure how your manager will feel about you being involved in a protest though." Rachel smirked.

Jesse cringed and then laughed. "No, my manager is _scary_. She's probably going to eat me when she finds out."

"Well we can't have that!" Rachel cried, placing a hand to her heart in mock protest. "Who would all the teenage girls fawn over then?"

He snorted, rather inelegantly and said. "You make a good point."

"Maybe I should whisk you away into hiding for a while, just until your manager calms down." She pretended to give the idea some real thought.

"Where to?" He cocked a curious eyebrow. "Somewhere exotic I hope? Europe? Madagascar?"

"I was thinking more like my apartment." She told him, rolling her eyes.

"I can work with that." His enthusiasm didn't drop.

"You could be my personnel slave." A hot flush ran through them both at the thought and she rolled her eyes at him when he smirked, trying to shake off her blush. "Not like that St James, you dirty thing. I was thinking more like making you do the dishes and the laundry."

"Not sure how good I'd be at that." He cringed.

"I'll teach you," She reassured him. "But you'd have to put up with Kurt."

"Kurt?" His stomach sank slightly before she continued, obliviously.

"My housemate. He's… a little finicky. If you so much as _touch _his Vogue piles he might kill you."

He let out a relieved sigh and then asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "But wouldn't your boyfriend be opposed to us living together?"

She scoffed at him, seeing right through his attempt at subtlety. "Nice try buddy, and here was me thinking you're meant to be all suave and smooth. There _is_ no boyfriend."

"No boyfriend?" His eyebrows shot up, shocked. "Seriously?"

"There hasn't been a boyfriend since my sophomore year of college." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and the friendly air shattered in a heartbeat.

After a moment, Jesse asked, softly. "What happened?"

She shrugged, awkwardly, staring, riveted, at her coffee cup. "We lived together. I came home one day to find him in bed with his high school ex and my worst enemy. He moved out three days later and a week after that Kurt moved in. Not much to tell."

Slowly, his movements hesitant, he took her hand in his, resting them on the table and was grateful when she didn't try to pull away.

"He's a douche." She looked up, surprised and met his sincere gaze. "If I ever meet him I'm going to beat the crap out of him."

"What about your manager?" Rachel joked, weakly and he shook his head.

"Screw her."

Rachel laughed loudly and Jesse was glad to see the smile back on her face.

"Then you'd definitely have to come and live with me and Kurt."

"Guess so." He smirked. "Think you could make room for me?"

"You can sleep on the sofa, the cable can be a bit dodgy sometimes but Kurt has a whole stack of rom-coms to keep you entertained." She thoughts for a moment and then added, smirking. "I think you're actually _in_ quite a few of them."

"I am?" He nodded a little and leaned forward over the table, saying softly. "Can you keep a secret?"

She giggled and nodded.

"I actually sort of like rom-coms."

She laughed loudly, rocking in her chair and he mock pouted, saying. "Well _that's _not very nice."

"I'm sorry." She gripped his hand, which was still intertwined with hers on the tabletop. "I wont do it again I promise."

"You tell _me_ a secret." He huffed. "It's fair, an eye for an eye."

"Hmm, okay," She leant back and looked at him for a long moment. "I don't have a full time job. I'm in college and I just work in a tiny coffee shop like this one."

"That's not a secret." He scoffed, laughing.

"It is from my land lord." She winked at him and he laughed again. "You're turn."

"Another one?" He frowned and thought for a moment before saying, he voice suddenly more serious. "I'm getting fed up with making so many Hollywood movies."

"Really?" She frowned, "why?"

He shrugged, glancing away and then said. "It just feels meaningless now. At first it was fun, and I enjoyed it, but this wasn't why I became an actor, you know? I wanted to perform something meaningful. Something about more than just sex and backstabbing."

She nodded thoughtfully and he smiled weakly. "I haven't told anyone else that."

"Especially not your manager," She joked and he laughed.

"Especially not my manager." He watched her expectantly and she chewed nervously on a hangnail before saying, softly.

"Everyone I'm friends with thinks I'm so anti-government and bohemian and all of that but… I'm not really." She took a deep breath. "I'm studying musical theatre at college and secretly, I want to be on Broadway. I just have this little pocket of friends who don't understand and are going to hate me when I tell them. I don't know what to do about it."

He rubbed his thumb softly over the smooth skin of her palm, saying finally. "Your friends should just accept you for your awesome self. If they don't, they don't deserve to be your friends."

She looked up and met his gaze, smiling a little. "You think so?"

"I know so." He reassured her, squeezing her hand softly, a warmth flowing through him when she squeezed his back.

"Mr St James?" Glancing up, the pair were shattered from their own little bubble by a nervous looking girl, no older than thirteen stood shuffling her feet and looking at them. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," Jesse's face instantly lit up, though his expression flickered with regret when he was forced to pull his hand away from Rachel and sign a napkin for the girl, who was shooting suspicious glances at Rachel.

"I can take a picture if you want?" Rachel offered and the girl beamed, handing Rachel her phone as she posed next to the Hollywood star.

Once the girl had gone, Rachel smiled at Jesse. "You're good at that."

"Thanks, do you want to go?" He offered her his hand again and she nodded, taking in gratefully and pulling on her coat and scarf as she followed him outside, where they stood in the cold air.

"You know," She said, smiling up at him and peeking at him through incredibly long lashes. "I had a good time."

"I hope you'll permit me to continue your good time." He offered her his arm. "Doesn't a gentleman always walk a lady home after the first date?"

"I think he probably does." Rachel took his offered arm and burrowed herself into his warm body as they walked.

**Xxx**

When they arrived at her door, he stopped turning to look at her as she smiled shyly.

"Thank you Jesse."

"It was my pleasure." His eyes were glued to her face, silently begging her to look up at him and bestow upon him that sunshine smile he kept catching glimpses of. "Can I see you again?"

"I was actually wondering." She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm performing tomorrow night with some friends at this impromptu concert for Broadway Cares… you could come if you wanted to."

A wide smile broke out over his face and he nodded a little. "I'd love to."

"Great," There it was, that sunshine smile he'd been hoping for. "I'll text you the details okay?"

"Awesome."

She reached up, running a hand up his chest and leaving a path of fire behind her as she went, leaning close to him. Her hot breath feathered out over his neck and he felt a shudder of anticipation run through him as her nose brushed his. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the ghost of a touch against his lips. He could smell the pleasant coffee on her breath and he tried to pull her closer, just as she whispered, her lips brushing his as they moved.

"See you tomorrow."

And then she was gone, the door to her apartment slamming shut and leaving him in the cold, alone. His whole body relaxed and he felt another breath shudder through him as he smiled wryly, tugging a hand through his hair. That girl was seriously something.

**Xxx**

He went to see her the next evening and stood, reasonably close to the front as her friends and companions performed on the make shift stage to rounds of applause and ardent whistling and cheering.

He was beginning to consider going home after forty five minutes without hide or hair of her, but she appeared, very suddenly on the stage and he was glad he had waited. Her dark hair was curled enticingly and she was wearing a juicy little black dress that clung to every curve like a second skin. She was positively radiant.

And then she opened her mouth to sing and he almost keeled over. She sang a rock number first, her voice deliciously grating and rough as she grinned out at the cheering crowd. Once she'd finished her first number however, she stopped and spoke into the microphone.

"I'm so glad you guys came out here tonight, is everyone having a good time?" There was a passionate cheer of agreement and she smiled, a little sadly. "There are so many people suffering all over the world because of HIV and AIDs. We should do everything we can and you being here shows you agree with that. So thank you for that, thank you from everyone here and everyone suffering out there."

She slid easily into a sad, melodic ballad, her voice crooning over each notes, caressing the words as she sang, her expression twisting in anguish as a hush settled over the watching audience. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and it took him a minute to figure out that he wasn't actually breathing any more.

When she finished there was a moment of quiet before the thousands of people watching practically _exploded_ with screams, cheering and clapping as if their lives depended on it.

He smiled as he noticed the recognisable blush creeping up her cheeks as she thanked them and curtsied slightly before hurrying away. He pushed through the crowds towards her, smiling when he caught up with her behind the stage.

"Hey," He caught her hand and pulled her to a stop. Turning, she smiled widely and through her arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace.

"You came," He heard her murmur into his hair and he pulled away slight, frowning.

"Of course I did, you were phenomenal. You're going to go somewhere with that voice Rache, I swear. You'll have audiences in tears every night."

Her own smile became slightly tearful and he caught her chin between his fingers, moving it so she faced him.

"No more tears," He said, softly and kissed her cheek. "I was wondering, do you want to come back to mine tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes at her. "Not like that, I was going to cook actually."

"You cook?" She asked, incredulously.

"Well… okay… I was going to get my housekeeper to cook-"

"Rachel!" A shout cut thrught him and Rachel turned in his embrace, gesturing to a young boy with coifed hair to come over.

"Oh…" The guy stumbled to a halt when he spotted Jesse and Rachel giggled beneath him.

"Come here Kurt!" She called and he started towards them again, still trying to get a handle on his speech.

"_This _is Kurt?" Jesse murmured in her ear and Rachel laughed.

"Yes, this is him."

"Jesse St James," Kurt stumbled to a halt in front of them. "I… you… you're…" He fixed a hard glare on Rachel. "You have a _lot _of explaining to do."

Rachel just laughed him off and Kurt smiled unwillingly. "You were amazing, as always."

"Thank you Kurt."

"Kurt," Jesse leaned over Rachel's shoulder to address the boy smoothly, holding back his amusement as he watched a new colour of purple seep onto his face. "Would you mind terribly if I steal Rachel for tonight?"

"No… of course not…" Kurt stuttered, still gazing at Jesse.

"Are you sure… I don't know if it's safe." Rachel's teeth worried her bottom lip. "What with all of these attacks and everything."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Kurt shrugged her off and met her protest with another hard gaze. "_I'll be fine_. Stop worrying. Enjoy yourself. You can tell me _everything_ when you get home."

Turning, Kurt sashayed away and Rachel huffed, before looking back up at Jesse.

"Seems like it's sorted then. I hope your housekeeper makes good food." She winked at him and he draped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer as they walked.

"The best." He promised.

**Xxx**

She was lying on something warm. That was the first thing she realised as her brain finally flickered into consciousness. The other thing in registered was that something was moving up and down her bare back. Feeling no urgent need to rouse herself, she burrowed into the warm body (that was what it was, she realised) beneath her.

"I can tell you're awake." His voice was soft and gentle in her ear and she chuckled a little, shaking her head against his chest.

"No I'm not."

"Oh really?" Her hand slipped down and tickled her bare midriff softly and she sprang away, squealing fro mercy as one strong hand held her wrists above her head whilst the other tickled her relentlessly. Laughing, she pushed herself up and claimed his lips with her own, pushing him back to the top of the bed and kissing him until he was as breathless as she was.

"No fair," He moaned, when she pulled away and she giggled, lying back on top of him and tangling her legs with his.

"Rache," His hand had gone back to trailing up and down her bare back.

"Mmm?" She murmured, nuzzling him.

"You don't regret last night do you?"

Frowning, she sat up a little more and met his eyes, shaking her head. "Of course not, why would you even think that?"

He shrugged. "It was just sudden, it's only our second date! I wanted to be sure."

"It was sudden," She replied slowly, thoughtfully. "But… it was _right_. It felt good, it felt…" She trailed off, unable to explain how different last night had felt, how good it had felt as opposed to her times with Finn. With Finn it had been confused, fumbling but with Jesse… everything had felt so perfect.

"I get it…" He pulled her closer and she kissed him softly for s moment before leaning over him to reading the clock.

Cursing, she pulled away, and smiled at his injured expression. "I have to go, I have class."

"Okay," He kissed her quickly again and she almost relented and fell back into bed with him. "I have a meeting with my manager an half an hour." He cringed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

She smiled wryly. "Looks like we both have to go."

"I'll see you again later?"

She nodded as she pulled her dress on, grimacing at the thought of how she must look. Glancing in the mirror, she groaned at the sight of her hair.

"I like it like that." He appeared behind her and ran a hand through her dark locks. "Bed head."

"_You_ would." She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly with her hairbrush. "Go on, go get a shower and I'll call you later."

Kissing her once more, he did as she said and she smiled at his retreating form.

**Xxx**

She only got the message once she was in the back of the cab.

"_Rachel? Rachel where are you, it's Blaine. It's Kurt, you really… you have to get down to the hospital… Kurt's been hurt… A mugging… Rachel please, just get down here as soon as you can."_

A gasp left her lips and she tried to force down the bile she felt slipping up her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes and her voice was hoarse as she directed the cab driver.

She almost through herself out of the cab once she got to the hospital and had to hurry back to pay him, before waiting fifteen unbearably tense minutes in a queue. Blaine wasn't picking up his phone and she could feel her patience slipping away every second the clock ticked by. The nurse at the station, taking in her frenzied appearance and her shaking voice, informed her quickly and calmly where Kurt was and Rachel barely made it up the stairs fast enough.

She didn't start running until she got to the second floor. Then she kicked off her heels and almost flew down the hospital corridors, ignoring the nurses' shouts.

"Kurt?" She screeched to a stop at the door to Kurt's room and her eyes immediately fell to the pale figure in the bed, his face as pasty as the sheets around him, his light hair tangled in a bloodied mess around his head.

"Kurt…" Her voice choked off and she turned to voice Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, who wordlessly held his arms out for her. Clinging to him she felt a raw, ripping noise come from her chest and realised suddenly that it was her sobs.

"Kurt…" She said again, her voice muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"He'll be okay Rache… He's going to make it."

And with that, she let herself go.

**Xxx**

She sat vigil by Kurt's bedside all day, his limp, cold hand held in hers as dried tear tracks covered her face. She was strangely silent, barely speaking but refusing to eat and drink. There was a troubling darkness to her eyes and it took both Blaine and the nurses insisting for her to finally take a break and unwilling go and stretch her legs with a promise that if anything happened they would call her.

Standing beside a wide window, Rachel numbly pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

"Rachel?" His voice was filled with concern and she felt a stab of guilt pass through her.

"It's me… I cant come tonight… I'm sorry." Her voice sounded dead, even to her.

"What? Rachel where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital-"

"The _hospital_?" He ground out, interrupting her. "What _happened_?"

"Nothing," She tried to reassure him, but her voice cracked and he said firmly.

"I'm coming."

"What…" She was met only with a dialling tone and she slumped back into an uncomfortable plastic chair, chewing on her nails absently.

She could tell when he arrived, because he followed by raised voices and she realised that he had probably not waited to be directed and just gone storming in to see if he could find her.

"Rachel?"

Turning, she staggered to her feet as he appeared and he was next to her in a moment, pulling her into him and holding her closely. She clung to his chest and felt a wave of pain hut her, breaking her barriers and forcing her to sob into his shirt.

"Shh," He soothed her gently, his arms gripping her tighter.

"Kurt… Kurt was mugged…" She hiccoughed through her sentence and he sank down in a chair, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her like she was a child again.

"I know baby, they told me downstairs. It's okay, it'll all be okay."

"It's my fault." She sobbed into the crook of his shoulder, holding him as is she thought he were about to rush off.

"It's not." His voice was firm, even as it was soothing. "It is not your fault. Don't you dare think that. It's that scumbag of a human being that attacked Kurt; it _is not your fault_."

"Why would someone do that to him?" She cried into his shoulder. "It's not _fair_. He's never done anything to anyone all of his life. He's to nicest person ever. How could anyone ever justify hurting him like that?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

"It's not fair…" Her sobs trailed of slowly as she murmured into his collar. "It's just _not fair_."

"If I could change it for you I would you know." His voice was soft, but so filled with sincerity that she froze in his arms. "I would," He insisted, gently. "I'd change the world for you, I swear I would. I'd do anything… _anything_."

After a moment of silence, she looked up at him and, smiling through her tears whispered.

"Thank you."

Leaning forward, she caught his lips with hers and kissed him softly, tears drying on her cheeks, her lips moulding with his gently. One hand slipped up to weave in with the hair at the back of his neck and he helped support her body as his hands wrapped warmly around her. Unlike their other kisses, all of which had been simmering and full of a fierce passion, this was soft. A moment to just be glad of having someone else to hold and he smiled into her lips as she finally pulled away.

"Thank _you, _Rachel Berry."

**Xxx**

**I DID IT! I finished! I know right, I might just go into to shock right here. **

**I hope it isn't too choppy near the end, it felt like it was getting a bit choppy. **

**And for all of you who were hoping they'd say ILY, I did think about it but…. They have only known each other three days (it was pretty presumptuous for them to do it on the second date but… I essentially really wanted to write that scene with them waking up together. What can I say, I'm selfish like that.) **

**I wrote this in some really stupid time span of like two days or something and when it came to the last section I re-wrote it about five times. No joke. **

**Sorry to all waiting for an update to OH OH. I have one more one shot to finish, but it's not as important as this one so it's being written after. Once I finish it I'll post it. It's a 'fix' for 3x05- which I predict to be… well… **_**really bad**_**. Did anyone hear that there are going to be **_**seven**_** Finchel kisses? I know, **_**seven!**_

**So, here's the idea guys, this was written for bandtogetherandfight's Change The World challenge. This is supporting an amazing charity: Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDs and I think it's really important that we support such amazing charities doing such great work. **

**The LGBT rights part I included because it's something I feel **_**very **_**strongly for, if my opinions offend you, I apologise, but they are my opinions and I have a right to them.**

**A review would be **_**awesome**_**. I would love feedback as this is quite fast and my characters are very different from how they are normally. **_**Also**_**, this Jesse and Rachel scenario has caught my attention, so if you tell me you like it, I have a little plot bunny for a follow up to this. But only if you like it. **

**No pressure ;)**

**There should also be a 100 Hearts update soon, I've left that ages, sorry! And, if any of you have read Intoxication, I've been approached about writing some more of that which I might do if I get time. **

**Anyway, if you would like to see a follow up, press that little button down there. **

**Love **

**Ray**

**xxx**


End file.
